doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Gamora
Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology:'''Gamora was enhanced at low levels of superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, and healing factor. Gamora received treatments from Thanos that enhanced her physiology. While engaging the US Military, it was mentioned that the armed forces were under the impression that she was no stronger than Spider-Man. However, her skill combined with her strength made them estimate her to be close to as dangerous as Iron Man.79 * ''Enhanced Strength:'' Gamora possesses superhuman strength, making her considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. * ''Enhanced Speed:'' Gamora is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * ''Enhanced Stamina:'' Gamora's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Her respiratory system is vastly superior to that of most humanoid races.8Gamora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * ''Enhanced Agility:'' Gamora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * ''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Gamora's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.8 * ''Enhanced Durability:'' Gamora's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. Her skeleton was constructed of a lightweight yet nearly indestructible alloy, enabling her to survive falls that would eventually kill a normal human.8 * ''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Gamora possesses a regenerative healing factor,37 allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. She was stated to have a "Village/City" threat level by the Nova Corps, but that she had a potential Universal one when in possession of the Time Gem.80 Abilities '''Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe: Gamora is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques.8 * Master Martial Artist: She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and she has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. She has learned to paralyze or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. * Master Assassin: Gamora is an extremely skilled assassin, being sent by Thanos to kill many of his adversaries across the galaxy. * Weapons Master: Although skilled in the use of most conventional weapons, she prefers to use knives and swords. * Expert Marksman: She can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. * Master Tactician and Strategist: She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. * Master Acrobat: Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist.